Le retour d'un sang pur
by Anju-san
Summary: Nous nous retrouvons au moment où Yuki s'évanouit dans l'animé et que Ichiru tante de lui faire boire le sang de Rido, il ce fait arrêter par Aido et Kain . Et si il avait réussit à faire boire une goutte du sang de Rido à Yûki ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, merci de lire ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Prologue :**

Elle n'arrivait plus a bouger, les yeux fermés. Elle sentait une présence à ses côtés. Qui ? Kaname ? Zero ? Le directeur ? Ou même Yori ? En fait, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait mal à la tête. Ce même mal crânien à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se rappeler de son passé.

_Stop !_

Ses forces semblaient la quitter pour qu'elle replonge dans son sommeil mais elle sentit une goutte sur ses lèvres. Elle pénétra dans sa bouche pour rouler sur sa langue.

_Une goutte de sang._

Le goût métallique de la goutte se fit sentir. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et la goutte froide glissa le long de son cou.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-on donné du sang ?_

Puis, une douleur sans fond la submergea. Son corps se vida brutalement et pour longtemps, lentement de son essence de vie.

_J'ai mal !_

Le temps s'arrêta. Son corps se tendit. Elle entendit un hurlement, son hurlement.

_Stop !_

La misérable douleur crânienne qu'elle ressentait n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

_Je vous en supplie, faites que cette douleur cesse._

Un liquide glacial comme la mort s'écoula en elle dans chaque millimètre de son corps. Puis il n'y eut plus rien à contaminer. Ce fut le trou noir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trois personnes discuter ensemble dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Des parents et leur fille. Des vampires.

_Heureux._

La petite fille attendait quelque chose, elle le savait. Quand soudain une odeur arriva dans la pièce et la petite se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un adolescent.

_Kaname_

« Bienvenue à la maison Kaname ! » cria d'une voie douce la petite avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ! Tu es toute chaude Yûki ! » Son cœur rata un battement.

_C'est moi._

« Toi tu es tout froid grand frère… »

_Non_

C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être un vampire ! Puis, soudainement tout lui revint. Sa mère, Juri Kuran, et son père, Haruka Kuran. Son frère adoré, Kaname. Tout. Même cette journée qui fut la fin de son innocence et de son bonheur.

Kaname lui avait encore parlé du monde extérieur, celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

_La neige, mon premier souvenir humain._

Quand elle leur parla de son cauchemar. Des yeux vairons, rouge sang et bleu acier, qui la regardaient avec envie.

_Ils voulaient me dévorer_

Quand ses parents se levèrent après avoir senti une odeur.

_Lui_

Celle d'un monstre. Ses parents étaient en colère.

_Du sang_

Beaucoup de sang coulait, celui de père et d'autres personnes. Puis mère revint. Elle me prit des bras consolateurs de mon frère chéri.

_Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas en sécurité avec lui ?_

Et elle me tira doucement dans une salle. Je ne voulais pas. Je sentais le danger dehors. Alors j'appelai mon frère.

_Non_

Il me tourna le dos alors que la pièce se fermait, me laissant seule avec ma mère dans la salle de bains. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_Danger_

Elle me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas, je criais, suppliais et pleurais.

_Du sang_

Elle se vida alors doucement de son sang et s'écroula en souriant. Je sentit sa vie s'éteindre en même temps que celle de mon père.

_Non_

Et tandis que son corps s'évaporait petit à petit en poussière, je m'écroulai par terre et oubliai tout. Tout jusqu'à mon propre nom.

J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. J'entendis des exclamations.

Je vis Hanabusa Aido et Akatsuki Kain penchés vers moi et un peu plus loin Ichiru, le jumeau de Zero.

_Soif_

Oui, moi, la faible petite humaine amnésique était redevenue un vampire de sang-pur.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à ma correctrice personnelle Roxanne

Chapitre I :

POV Yûki :

Kain et Aido me regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés et les bouches ouvertes. De la part d'Aido cela ne m'étonnait pas mais de la part de Kain la scène était suffisamment comique pour que je me permette un fin sourire. Dans une autre situation j'aurais éclaté de rire sans aucun doute. Je me mis alors à divaguer, nostalgique, sur mon passé humain et vampire avant que ma soif ne revienne me tirailler la gorge.

Je prêtai alors attention à Ichiru qui me regardait d'un visage impassible. Il était dos au mur, le visage identique à celui de Zero. Une fois de plus ma faim revint à la charge et occupa de nouveau entièrement mon esprit avant que je ne puisse divaguer encore sur mon passé.

Je m'étais attendue à avoir une voix rauque suite à mes cris poussés et ma soif présente mais elle fut aussi claire et douce qu'un ange, et mon ton tranchant :

« Qui m'a réveillée ? » Je ne savais pas si je devais être reconnaissante envers cette personne ou énervée. Reconnaissante pour ce supplice infini enfin terminé qu'était mon passé inconnu ou énervée pour cette torture ressentie.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent en entendant ma voix et tandis que les deux vampires fermaient leurs bouches et fronçaient les sourcils en réfléchissant à ma question, Ichiru se planta devant moi et toujours impassible déclara :

« C'est moi.

-A qui appartient le sang qui m'a réveillée ? » Il fit alors un sourire carnassier et lâcha, moqueur :

« Voyons, Yûki, il n'y a que deux personnes encore vivantes ayant le pouvoir de te transformer. » Je sentis un profond désespoir s'emparer de moi. Il était encore vivant. Puis une haine profonde. Envers lui qui était encore en vie et qui avait tué mes parents pour satisfaire sa faim dont j'étais l'objet. Mais aussi envers Kaname qui ne l'avait pas tué, il ne les avait pas vengés et ma vie était toujours en danger. J'en voulais à Kaname bien que la raison était puérile. Au fond, n'étais-je pas tout simplement déçue ? Il n'était pas le vampire puissant que je pensais. Il ne s'était même pas chargé de mon réveil lui-même, même si il le voulait certainement. Je lançai alors :

« Ce n'est sûrement pas Kaname, il n'aurait pas voulu m'éveiller de ce si beau rêve. Donc je suppose que c'est Rido.

-Exact. » Il m'agaçait profondément, je trouvai alors subitement une solution.

« Approche, Ichiru. » Il me regarda septique mais obéit. Puis une pensée me transperça soudainement. Zero m'en voudrait et souhaiterait sûrement me tuer. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et déclara avec une pointe de sarcasme :

« Tu as de la chance d'être le jumeau de Zero sinon je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée de toi. Alors, dis-moi où se trouve Rido en ce moment. » Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'étais hautaine et majestueuse. J'étais une sang-pur.

-Il est dans le corps de Shiki. » lâcha-t-il d'un coup. Aido et Kain sursautèrent une nouvelle fois. Je souris toujours dans mon masque de princesse des ténèbres.

«Très bien, et si j'allais lui rendre visite... Mais avant... » Je pris un air songeur et regardai les vampires. Aido se tendit en me voyant l'observer avec mes yeux qui devinrent rouges et obéit à ma demande silencieuse.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me tendit son cou. Sans hésiter je m'accrochai à son corps et lui léchai une veine qui avait attiré mon attention. Je plantai mes crocs et pensai avec tristesse au moment où j'avais promis à mon frère qu'il serait le premier que je mordrais. Encore une promesse non-tenue... Cette pensé disparut vite quand je goutai au délice qu'était le sang. Ces perles rares descendaient vitement dans ma gorge, pressées et réclamées commme elle l'étaient dans tout mon corps. Quelques souvenirs aussi vienrent avec, des interrogations sur le fait que j'étais un vampire sans avoir été mordue. Une sang-pure qui plus est. Comment Rido pouvait-il contrôler le corps de Shiki puisqu'il était sous la surveillance du Sénat ? Que venait faire Kaname dans cette histoire ? Kaname. Toute ma fidélité envers lui, mon admiration et même ma loyauté pour lui. Il pourrait facilement donner sa vie pour lui. Je retirai mes crocs et regardai Aido, il avait pâlit mais tenait encore sur ses jambes.

Je me levai et pris mon artémis en main, il fallait que je l'active. Une fois, mon père m'avait raconté que certains membres du clan Kuran pouvaient activer les armes anti-vampires sans craindre d'être blessés.

Je tentai de l'activer alors, quelques éclairs bleus picotèrent mes mains de façon douloureuse mais ce n'était rien par rapport à mon réveil. Puis l'arme céda et se métamorphosa en sa forme de combat, qui n'était plus un simple bâton mais l'arme qui était souvent avec les illustrations humanisées de la mort : une immense faux.

Les trois personnes présentes sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Nos deux pauvres vampires avaient sûrement fait leur quota de surprises et d'émotions pour un bon mois !

Je m'avançai vers la porte et alors que j'allai l'ouvrir, sentis les odeurs de Kaname, de Zero et du directeur s'approcher dangereusement de la porte.

Hum… Mauvaise idée !

Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement en faisant rentrer les trois personnes que je souhaitais éviter le plus possible.

Ils se figèrent tous les trois et nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant un temps indéterminé et Zero lâcha un « impossible » qui me remit les pieds sur terre.

Je pointai Ichiru du doigt et dis de façon calme, posée et un petit peu blasée :

« C'est lui qui m'a réveillée. » Je fis un sourire triste avant de sauter dans le vide. Une fois que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je m'élançai dans la forêt pour le trouver et le tuer. Cela aurait pu être bien plus simple de trouver son corps et de le tuer mais je voulais qu'il sache qui l'avait tué. Mon instinct de vampire voulait que je le torture, que je joue avec ma proie. Pour cela je devais le réveiller et il devait donc sortir du corps de Shiki.

J'arrivai à destination et passai une main sur une mèche pour la remettre derrière mon oreille avant de me rendre compte de sa longueur.

Mes cheveux ?!

Ils étaient comment dire... longs. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la poussée de croissance de mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux mais ils risquaient de me gêner. Alors, je les attachai en queue de cheval haute et pénétrai dans le pavillon de la Night Class. Mon entrée fit sursauter de nombreuses personnes. Takuma se mit à bégayer.

« Y-yu-yuki ?

-Non le pape. » Ok, je n'étais pas de bonne humeur. Mais qui le serait pendant une chasse à l'homme, enfin, au vampire ? Ma joyeuse réponse ne fit que les étonner davantage. Je ne m'en souciai point, j'avais d'autres choses à faire.

Je montai l'escalier pour me diriger vers la chambre de Shiki. Rima et Takuma semblèrent les deux seuls à se réveiller car, curieux, ils me suivirent en silence. Alors que j'allai entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, un cri m'arrêta. C'était celui de Ruka. Je m'élançai sans hésiter dans le dortoir des filles. Je sentis deux odeurs en me rapprochant. Celle d'une fille et celle d'un homme.

J'entrai dans la salle pour voir un rouquin tenir Ruka contre un mur. Le vampire sursauta et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rima, sous le choque, demanda :

« Shiki ? Quesque-tu faisais à Ruka ? »

Il l'ignora superbement et semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Il lança :

« Yûki je présume.

-Tu présume bien. » Il se mit à rire, amusé. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je sentis mon corps lâcher un frisson en l'entendant. Mais pas comme auraient put se l'imaginer toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, non pas un frisson de dégoût mais de... plaisir.

« Petite princesse, tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Aussi bien avec ton physique que ton caractère.

-Sauf que je ne m'appelle pas Juri.

-C'est bien dommage. » Je fus étonnée de voir dans ses yeux vairons de la tristesse, de l'amour et du désir.

Rima était furieuse, des éclairs jaillissaient de ses mains avant de disparaître, laissant leur place à d'autres. Elle donnait l'impression d'être prête à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Mais elle se contenta de dire d'une voix claire, froide et sèche :

« Shiki... Idiot ! Au lieu de laisser cet étranger faire ce qu'il veut de toi, aies un peu plus de respect et d'amour envers toi-même. »

Un sourire naquit directement sur mes lèvres. Ce discours était peut-être court, mais il frappait là où ça faisait mal. D'ailleurs, il eut l'effet désiré. Parce que Shiki, ou plutôt Rido, se mit à prendre sa tête entre ses mains et à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles avant de déclarer haut et fort :

« Cela ne fait rien, de toute façon, puisque la princesse est réveillée je n'ai plus qu'à récupérer mon corps d'origine. »

Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, nous laissant silencieux et de marbre. Ce silence fut brisé par le directeur, Kaname et Zero qui restèrent sur le seuil de la chambre, interloqués. Ils avaient tous leurs visages fermés et sérieux. Même le directeur. D'un coin de l'œil je vis Rima et Takuma poser le corps de Shiki doucement sur le lit.

Peur. Oui, j'avais peur. Que Zero me rejette maintenant que j'étais devenue l'être qu'il détestait le plus. Du directeur, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi comme sa fille, qu'à ses yeux je ne sois plus qu'un moyen pour attendre son rêve de "paix" entre nos deux espèces. De Kaname, qu'il ne veuille plus de la moi-vampire.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une évidence me frappa. Si je SUIS un vampire, où est passée la Yûki-humaine ? Au fond, étais-je humaine ou vampire ?

Les moments qui avaient précédé mon réveil me revinrent en tête et je sentis le désespoir monter en moi.

Non.

J'allais me battre, pour être moi-même. La Yûki. Je serais l'humaine et la vampire, et aucun des deux côtés ne prendra le contôle de mon être. Je pris un air déterminé et décidai enfin d'affronter les trois hommes :

« Nous devons parler. »


End file.
